wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter White/Relationships
Alice Liddell Peter loves Alice and shows that he loves her by attacking her with hugs. Peter brought Alice to Wonderland to help mend her wounded heart. Peter, when only around Alice, is kind and cheerful, which is much different from when he's around anyone else. Alice is the only person he doesn't dislike. Blood Dupre Peter does not like Blood, though Blood is no more antagonistic toward him than the average Role Holder. Peter does not like Blood in particular due to his resemblance to Alice's ex. Elliot March Neither like one another. Peter is proud that he is a rabbit and hates that Elliot won't admit he's a rabbit/hare, while Elliot hates Peter as a rule and because he insists that Elliot is a rabbit. Tweedle Dee & Dum Mary Gowland While they don't like one another as a rule, due to being enemies by territory, Gowland appears to tolerate Peter overall, especially if Peter is a guest at the amusement park (and/or in the presence of Alice). Gowland finds Peter's change of attitude around Alice strange but amusing. Boris Airay Unlike most of the people of Wonderland, Peter dislikes cats, which is one of the reasons he dislikes Boris, other than his usual dislike of everyone but Alice. Pierce Villiers Because Peter is a rabbit, Pierce adores him and feels safe around him, affectionately calling him "Peta-chan" and trying to kiss him. In contrast, Peter very much dislikes mice, saying they are dirty and germy, and will try to shoot Pierce if given any reason. Vivaldi He and Vivaldi, the Queen of Hearts, are both very important characters in the Heart world. Peter White is the Prime Minister of the Country of Hearts. While Peter doesn't always enjoy doing his work, he will not go out of his way to avoid it and even is often the one to encourage Vivaldi to do her work. Vivaldi stated that she wished he was gone but that would be impossible because Peter White is extremely good at fighting. She said that even if she ordered all of the soldiers to get rid of him, Peter will always win the battle. She is one of the only roleholders to keep Peter in line (though not for long). Ace Peter looks down on Ace as a fool, despite that Ace admits to admiring Peter (or at least his strong, heartless side). Peter is not above firing his gun at Ace for the simplest of reasons, which never has any effect or causes Ace any injury. Julius Monrey Gray Ringmarc Nightmare Gottschalk Joker Blood does not like Joker, perhaps a bit more than others due to Elliot's and Blood's prior history with Joker, but Blood is also very good at hiding his emotions, so his animosity does not show. Crysta Snowpigeon They have never been shown to meet in the games. Sidney Black In the only face-to-face interaction they have (in an official drama CD), Peter's dislike for Sidney seems scarcely stronger than his dislike of other people, although he seems especially scornful of the Black Rabbit, while a mere close proximity with Peter horrifies Sidney. Jericho Bermuda They have never been shown to meet in the games. Humpty Dumpty Category:Character Relationships Category:Peter White